We propose the construction of a shared database of multimedia interactions for the study of communication in aphasia. The goal of this work is the important in patient-oriented treatment of aphasia. To reach that goal, we must solidify the empirical database supporting our understanding of communication in aphasia. Toward that end, we have organized a consortium that will develop a shared methodological and conceptual framework for the processes of recording, transcription, coding, analysis, and commentary. Our nine specific aims are: 1. Protocol standardization. We will develop a standardized data collection protocol that will be implemented at all consortium sites. 2. Database development. We will convert all transcriptions to the CHAT standard and link the transcripts to the digitized audio and video, placing emphasis on data from underrepresented participant groups. 3. Analysis customization. Using the current CLAN programs as a basis, we will construct a full set of tools for the analysis of multimedia transcripts on the levels of phonology, lexicon, morphology, syntax, discourse, and pragmatics. 4. Measure development. We will use the annotations produced by these tools to automatically compute measures that are currently being coded by hand. We will also develop new measures based on automatically constructed annotations. 5. Syndrome classification. Using these new measures and the growing database, we will work with consortium members to develop new approaches to syndrome-based patient classification and diagnosis. 6. Qualitative analysis. We will support qualitative analysis on three levels. First, the CLAN editor will support standard Conversation Analysis (CA) transcription. Second, we will formalize a set of coding systems specific to aphasic communication. Third, we will promote a system of web-based collaborative commentary. 7. Profiles of recovery processes. We will develop microgenetic methods such as time sequential analysis and growth curves to trace changes across time in both individual patients and patient groups. 8. Evaluation of Treatment Effects. We will develop methods that allow us to evaluate the effectiveness of specific aphasia rehabilitation treatments. 9. Johnny Appleseed. We will disseminate these new tools through personal contact, workshops, journal publications, and downloads over the Internet. We will place particular emphasis on dissemination of these tools to institutions serving minority populations.